Tangled
by A-Dream's-Nightmare
Summary: When Flynn Rider cut Rapunzel's hair, when he laid bleeding to death in that tower, his entire life stopped and started again. He died. Death has a way of darkening everything it touches, and he's determined to live the rest of his life fighting that one truth. (Title is undecided. Please submit any ideas to be considered) (Will NOT be a oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for implied character death and dark thoughts**

* * *

The tower never saw the sun shine again.

It never saw the light again.

Because it never saw Rapunzel again.

They left it as it was when he died; for it to gather dust, to sit forever untouched through time, to stand as a testament to all that had happened there. It was a prison without a prisoner, and time would go on and on around it until all that it could trap was itself. It was a place cursed to remain in a time where brown hair and broken glass spread everywhere, reflecting shattered dreams and a magic that was now long gone.

Years and years into the future, if some unknowing soul were to pry open the shutters and peek inside; if they were to look upon that tower, they would see a scene from the distant past. Hair and glass would remain, untouched by birds or pests as the tower had been locked up tight. Shackles and chains with an eerily familiar brown stain on them would lay by the stairs, one end still secured to the bottom post. If one were to sweep away the dust, they would be able to see a similar stain upon the stone floors, and they would know that someone died here.

There would be a painting above the fireplace; of a dark blue sky with hundreds of little floating lights and a girl looking up at them. The walls were covered, in paintings that had once upon a time been beautiful and happy. But now all they served was a reminder of happier times past, of a life that grew and grew here, until this tower could not contain it any more. Everything in this tower remained untouched, even down to the clothes and bed upstairs. A basket of dried flowers would sit by the bedside, telling of a day long ago, of a girl with long hair.

* * *

This…was the place where he died. All for a girl he met quite literally only a day ago, and if he were to be honest about one thing in his life…he would say he didn't regret it. He would thank any God that listened every day for the rest of his life for giving him this chance to meet this one girl.

He gazed around, at this place where he died. It had been a happy, beautiful home. It had once been filled with light and the sound of a beautiful girl laughing and singing. This place had been a _home_.

Now, all he could see was a dark place; a prison, the place where he _died_. Everything seemed grayer now: even with the skylight being closed, he could tell that the paint on the walls had lost much of their color. Was this what death did to him? Would he see the darkness in everything he laid eyes upon, knowing that in time it would all decay and disappear? God, he really really hoped not.

He lightly rubbed his stomach, where a scar now replaced what had been his fatal wound, and averted his eyes to the floor.

He wished he hadn't.

The blood on the floor –_his_ blood- was still spreading into the fine cracks of the stone, puddling where he laid. The blood remained on his shirt; he could feel it smeared on his palm. That was a lot of blood on the floor. No human being should survive losing that much blood…and he was all too human…

Then he gazed at all the brown hair and broken glass, remembering that it wasn't just _his _life that had forever changed today. For eighteen years, this tower held captive the most radiant, most beautiful –both inside and out- person he'd ever had the fortune to meet. This hair, this hair that had once shone like spun gold, had been the one thing tying her to this place, to this tower. Now that that hair was cut, there was nothing keeping her here. She was free.

This place did not deserve to keep any of the light that she gave it. This place did not deserve to have another being step foot in it, to have the chance to ensnare another prisoner. This place deserved to remain untouched, forever.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel spoke quietly, stepping up beside him. Slender fingers slid easily and naturally in between the gaps of his own and he held her hand tight; he'd never let her out of his sight again. With his other hand, he reached out and pushed the window shutters closed. It was funny how the fingers that so often deftly opened locks were now latching one shut, never to be opened again.

No, he would not see the rest of the world in blacks and greys, tainted by the knowledge of death. With this girl by his side, he would strive to see color again, he would be someone _worthy_ to be by her side. All of that darkness, all of those happy memories shrouded in lies and deceit…they would stay here, they would not follow him beyond this tower. He would lock them away here in this place where he died.

As the shutter locked shut, there was just enough light for him to turn around and guide Rapunzel towards the exit through the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of her pretty brown hair. "Come on," he smiled –a real smile-," Let's get out of here." And then he'd lock that door at the bottom of the tower too.

The tower never saw the sun shine again.

It never saw the light again.

Eugene Fitzherbert would…every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Recommended Song: 'Cold' by Jorge Mendez**


	2. Chapter 2

They went to the Snuggly Duckling first. At first, Eugene couldn't quite understand _why_ he chose there first. Especially since Rapunzel had just told him that _she_ was the Lost Princess. (Which answered a lot of his questions, really) He should have raced her straight to Corona, to the castle. That was where the King and Queen, her _parents_, were waiting for their lost daughter to return. So why on Earth did he head straight for the Snuggly Duckling? When he stopped Maximus in front of the slanted tavern, Rapunzel had no complaints. She was grinning from ear to ear as he helped her off the tall horse.

Almost immediately, the door to the tavern burst open with a bang and a whole horde of hardened criminals spilled out. Eugene was pulled and spun out of the way as Rapunzel was caught up in the sea of hugs and cheers. When he stopped spinning, Eugene couldn't help but smile lightly as he watched. She was just so happy to be here, despite the 'really bad man smell', and she had no qualms about hugging each and every one of them.

Just to think, these were the most notorious, most wanted criminals in the entire kingdom –right after him, of course- and she had reduced all of them to a bunch of _saps_.

_'She did the same thing to you,'_ the Flynn side of him echoed smugly in his head.

_'She turned __**you**__ back into Eugene Fitzherbert,'_ Eugene shot back and Flynn shut up. A beat later, Eugene groaned when he realized he just argued with himself. _'It's official: I'm crazy.'_

The bundle of energy that was Rapunzel suddenly launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Why didn't you tell me they broke you out of prison?" she asked him excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She stayed in the circle of his arms, eyes bright and smiling, her fingers holding onto both his forearms. She turned her head to smiled at the band of thugs. "Thank you _so_ much, everyone!"

And finally, Eugene realized why they came here. Here, she had friends. Here, _he_ had friends –hard as that may seem- as Vladimir gathered him up into a bone-crushing (literally) one-armed hug. Even if Rapunzel returned to the castle tomorrow, even if the King and Queen believed her or not, even if they had nowhere else to go, they could always come back to their friends at the Snuggly Duckling.

"Hey Blondie," he choked out once he got free of Vladimir, wheezing cuz it felt like his chest had been crushed. It took a few deep breaths, but eventually he felt that he breathing returned to normal…enough. He ducked quickly to avoid another hug and had to end up using his skills to evade the horde. When he found her, Rapunzel was eating one of Attila's cupcakes and her cheeks were puffed out with little crumbs all over her lips.

Eugene grinned and grabbed hold of her wrist and whirled her back into his arms. They both were laughing by the time he locked his arms around her tiny shoulders once again. "How about you tell everyone the good news, princess?"

…..

He'll never forget the day he sauntered up to the castle, and this time he wasn't even planning on stealing anything! In fact, he was _returning_ something –something of great importance- and the irony was not lost on him. Both he and Rapunzel feared that he'd be arrested upon stepping foot back into the city. It was no secret that every guard and soldier in Corona was looking for him.

If it wasn't for Max, Eugene was fairly positive he would've been arrested and killed before they ever made it to the castle. But the Guard Captain's own horse, bearing both the kingdom's most wanted thief and the lost princess, trotted right up the gates and literally pushed his way through. Of course there were multiple shouts of 'Rider!' and many a sword brandished. But after Max kicked the first one to approach –right in the groin- no other dared near the vicious horse.

Then the Captain arrived. "Maximus!" he actually seemed happy to see his lost horse, but then he saw who he had brought with him. Eugene had never actually seen someone's face turn that red that fast. "Rider!" the Captain roared and then his sword was out," Men, arre-"

"No!" Before Eugene could stop her, Rapunzel jumped off Max –she almost lost her balance and almost landed on her face- and defiantly stood in between him and the Captain, arms outstretched. "Please don't arrest him!" she pleaded, and the Flynn part of Eugene thought it strange that she would bother saying 'please' while obstructing justice.

But small as she was, Rapunzel had a big presence and every guard stopped and stared at her. "He _saved_ me!" she cried, trying to make them understand," Don't you see? Eugene brought me back!"

"I'm the Lost Princess!"

Eugene remembered when she first told him, and their reactions had been almost exactly like his had been. Nearly everyone's mouth dropped wide open and eyes stared, unblinking. "What?" the Captain gaped at first Rapunzel, then glanced at him. Not knowing how else to convey the truth, Eugene nodded solemnly. Idly, while the Captain looked back at Rapunzel, Eugene noted that all the guards lowered their swords.

"S-someone," he heard the Captain stutter out, calling to one of the guards –it didn't really matter which one-," Go get the King and Queen."

Rapunzel smiled.

…

Once upon a time, Flynn Rider had said,_' I could get used to a view like this.'_ And let there be no doubt, it was a beautiful view. It overlooked the better half of the city, and then beyond the waters the seemingly endless forested mountains. Flynn Rider had only seen it a few times in his life, back when he cased out potential routes into the castle. All for the purpose of stealing the crown, of course. Now…

"Oh, Eugene…" He was brought out of his musings when Rapunzel grabbed his hand and squeezed it nervously. "Do you think it's too late to make a break for it?"

He couldn't help it; Eugene laughed. Not the smoothest thing he'd ever done, but the unlikely question from the even more unlikely person was just so absurd. He hadn't even known she knew that phrase; it was more something Flynn Rider would say. Had he uttered that phrase in her presence? Is that where she learned it?

Yet as soon as she asked it, the Flynn part of him was already planning an escape route. The balcony they stood upon was strangely isolated and the only guard patrolling the courtyard beneath them had already passed two minutes ago. His next round would take him another three minutes to pass through again. (Flynn kept track of meticulous details when casing a heist). He and Rapunzel could climb down the balcony, cross the courtyard, and then hop over the wall in less than one.

But then the Eugene part of him stopped him from voicing this to her. Instead, Eugene was smart enough to recognize why she asked in the first place. "Well, this is new," he smirked and turned her fully so that she was facing him," Is the fearless Rapunzel feeling a little nervous?"

In true Rapunzel fashion, she exploded into a fit of dramatics and emotion. "What if they don't believe me?!"

"Then we make them believe you," he said simply.

"What if they think I'm just some…some fake? What if they kick us out?"

"Then we go back to the Snuggly Duckling." Honestly, he was a master thief. For every scenario that went wrong, he already had everything planned.

"What if…" she sniffled and her eyes grew wide with trepidation," What if they don't like me?"

The first thing Eugene noticed was the way her shoulders began to shake, a sure sign that she was starting to become overwhelmed. He longed to wrap her up in his arms and shelter her from anything that scared her. But it was only a matter of time before the Royals arrived and it surely wouldn't be good for her to be caught in the arms of a notorious thief.

So he settled for placing his hands over her tiny shoulders and ducking his head so he could look her straighter in the eyes. He tried to look reassuring and calm, and hoped that all his experience as Flynn Rider was showing through. "Hey, you'll be fine," he promised her," Over the past couple days, you've pretty much proven that it's impossible not to love you, Rapunzel."

The King and Queen, _anyone_, would be thrilled to have a daughter such as Rapunzel. Eugene had no doubt that she would be showered with love for the rest of her life. She deserved it more than anyone he knew.

"You," she blinked up at him with those big green eyes," You really think so?"

He managed a smile. "Take it from someone with experience."

She opened her mouth to speak, maybe ask another question, but he never got to hear it. The double doors behind them opened and as one, they turned…

There stood the King and Queen of Corona.

Eugene had never seen royalty of any kind before, but he knew instantly who stood in the doorway. No, it wasn't the fancy clothes with rich embroidering and bright colors. Nor was it even the crowns. There was something else completely different that proved to Eugene that _these_ were Rapunzel's real parents.

Rapunzel had her mother's eyes and hair.

He watched with the barest of smiles as mother and daughter took tentative steps towards each other, and he idly noted the king doing the same as him.

For the first time in 18 years, mother and daughter stared at each other, both so hopeful and so afraid to have those hopes dashed. The queen was the first to reach out, slowly, as if terrified that Rapunzel would vanish right before her eyes. She touched her daughter's cheek, and Rapunzel smiled.

That was all it took.

Both women burst into tears, full of heart relieved smiles, and embraced each other tightly. It was almost magical, if one tortured Eugene enough to get him to admit it, how it was a family reunion that only fairytales spoke of. It was like two halves of a picture, long ago torn apart, were finally coming back together.

Then the king wrapped both of them up in a big hug, his arms reaching all the way around to envelope his family. His entire family; his two most important people in the whole world…Eugene knew exactly how he felt. He would never let Rapunzel leave the safety of his arms ever again.

The family was whole again.

Eugene smiled and suddenly…his heart felt a lot lighter than it had all day. Rapunzel was where she was supposed to bed, with a family that loved her, waited _eighteen_ years for her, she was _home_. And _he did that_. He found Rapunzel and through all the ups and down since meeting her, it was him who helped bring her back home.

Wordlessly, the queen held out a hand to him, the gratitude on her face more than clear. He accepted it, expecting to get a warm handshake and a thank you. And then with a strength that Rapunzel no doubt inherited, the queen yanked him forward and into the family hug.

Guided by instinct, Eugene's arms wrapped around Rapunzel instantly, though the queen never let go of his hand. A large and sold arm went across Eugene's upper back and the king locked him into the circle of his arms.

Eugene had joined a family.


End file.
